Flowers for Mom
by LOSTgirlsaCharliefan
Summary: Kate goes to see her mom, why was her mom so freaked out? Why did Kate run? Is tom's loyalty his fate?


**Authors note:** This story is about Kate and her mother. REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah, I don't own lost, blah, blah blah.

Kate followed Tom to the hospital room. "Wait here." He said. Then he departed and walked into the cubicle. Kate paced back and forth waiting for him to return. She looked at her watch, she was in a hurry, should she even have come? She sighed. Soon Tom reappeared with a gurney with an old women on it. He looked at Kate telling her with his eyes, this way. Kate glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, she followed behind him. Then an African American doctor came around the corner, and Kate quickly dashed into a room. Tom kept walking and stopped in the middle of the hallway after the other doctor went into another room. Kate quickly dashed out of the room that she had used for hiding. "Here you go. I will leave you alone for a little bit." Tom smiled and walked off into the medicine laboratory. Kate cautiously walked up to the gurney. She peered down at the woman on it. She grasped the flowers in her hand harder breaking one of the stems.

"Hi mom, it's me, Katie." Replied Kate, talking silently. Her eyes started to water. The woman's curly blonde hair was sticking to her face and was all out of place. There were dark, purplish circles surrounding the woman's closed eyes. Kate bit her lip when her chin started to tremble. "I am so sorry…for everything I put you through." Said Kate. The woman's eyes slowly flickered open. The woman had large blue eyes that seemed lifeless. The woman looked up at Kate with a sudden fear. Kate regaining composure said, "mom?" The woman was slightly confused. "It's Katie." Cried Kate. The woman's expression changed into pure sadness. The woman's eyes filled with water and her mouth trembled, "Katherine?" questioned the woman.

"Yes, its me, Katherine." Cried Kate gripping the gurney with her cold hand. "I am sorry, for everything." Said Kate. The woman's mouth trembled more rapidly, she looked as if she was going to reply when her expression became a horrified one and her mouth opened showing disgusting, rotted teeth. Kate cringed.

Horrified screams escaped the woman's loathsome mouth. "Help me, help, help me, help!" croaked the woman. Kate was taken aback by what her mother did. She reluctantly stepped backward, when the African American doctor came rushing out of his room toward her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kate stepped backward tossing the flowers on the ground and running out of the hallway threw the double doors. "Help, stop her! We have a situation!" yelled the doctor. But Kate was already through the doors and preparing to leave. When suddenly a police officer grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked questioningly.

"My mother is just refusing to take the medication." Replied Kate quite calmly. Kate tried pulling away but the officer just held her tighter, he eyed her suspiciously. He pulled his radio up.

"We have a situation here." He stated. Kate thought, not again. She grabbed the radio, making the officer stunned and in his moment of vulnerability she slammed it against his head, knocking him out and making him fall to the ground. The she took off.

"Katie, what happened?" shouted Tom running after her.

"I need to borrow your keys." Demanded Kate as she ran out of the building and into the parking lot.

"What?" yelled Tom. His blue eyes lit up.

"I need to borrow your keys." She yelled when they got to the car. He handed them to her and climbed into the passenger seat. Kate slammed the gas, the tires making squeals as she raced out of there. They raced out of the car parking lot and she slammed the breaks when a police car cut them off.

"Get out!" yelled Kate. "You can't come with me."

"I am not leaving you Katie." Replied Tom.

"Get out !" she cried.

"Katie, no!" yelled Jack. "Tell me one thing, why are you doing this? What happened?"

" Dad happened." Replied Kate her blue eyes hardening. Tom looked at her, concerned. "Get out!" she yelled again.

"No!" replied Tom. Kate was unsure, but he clearly wasn't going to leave her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Kate before slamming the gas and breaking the parking gate, and skidding past the officer that repeatedly shot at them.

L O S T


End file.
